Bring the Sunshine
by pleasant-hell
Summary: Brittany's out of town and Santana is not happy.


The doors to McKinley High flew open with a bang and Santana stood in the doorway surveying the hall. The sky outside was dark with saturated clouds. A passing football player said hi to her and she sent a glare his way that would turn anyone's heart to stone as a bolt of lightning crackled behind her.

"Did she just…make lightning?" Finn asked quietly to Puck who was standing next to him at his locker.

"Like X-Men?" Puck asked with a careful smile, "That's hot…and scary. I like it."

"What's going on?" Rachel asked Quinn as they stood at one end of the hallway while Santana ambushed a group of freshmen with an extra large slushy.

Quinn couldn't rip her eyes from the gruesome scene unfolding in front of them. "Brittany's visiting her grandparents in the Netherlands and she's been gone for three days."

"What does that have to do with _that_?" Rachel asked, as a football player handed Santana another slushy.

"There are two theories behind that. Santana's naturally mean and Brittany's super niceness balances her out or Santana is naturally mean, but likes Brittany so she's not as mean to other people around her," Quinn saw Santana zero in on them, "Either way we better get out of here."

Rachel and Quinn scrambled to get away before Santana could make it through the crowd. Unfortunately for Rachel, the crowd parted in fear as Santana walked and she tossed the slushy hitting Rachel in the back.

"That was sloppy!" Santana yelled at the other Cheerios, "We're doing this until we get it right! I don't care if we're here until midnight!" She took her place in the front of the others, glancing at the empty spot next to her that belonged to the team's best dancer and her best friend. She nodded to her coach who started the music again.

When they finally perfected their dance number, Coach Sylvester called her over to the sidelines. "I like the way you handled yourself out there today. You reminded me of a young, more tan me." Sue surveyed the Cheerios that were walking to the locker room, "Where's the blonde one?"

Although the vague description Santana knew who she was talking about "She's in the Holland visiting her grandparents."

"If I was allowed back into that country I'd fly up there and get her," Sue took her sunglasses off, "If she's not back by Wednesday she's off the team."

"I'll personally see to it that she gets back," Santana stated, in an authoritative manner. She knew Brittany was supposed to be back early Wednesday morning and had already talked the blonde's parents into letting her pick Brittany up from the airport and taking her to school.

"We have to do something about Santana," Rachel told the glee club after school one day. She stood in front of two rows of students who were all still finding slushy pieces in their clothes. "She's out of control."

"What are we supposed to do?" Puck asked, "We can't fly Brittany back from Switzerland."

"Holland," Rachel corrected him.

He just rolled his eyes in an answer.

"Maybe we could try a little musical therapy," Quinn suggested holding up some sheet music. "I found a song that might make her feel a little better."

Rachel stood and looked over the song, "We'll let her sing the lead…just this once…and maybe we'll get to keep some dignity before Brittany comes back." The songstress started passing out the song just as Santana stomped in.

The entire room fell silent. Her footsteps echoed in the large room and the scraping of her chair against the floor were the only sounds in it.

Rachel and Quinn still stood in the front of the room, whispering to each other.

"You tell her."

"No you."

"You're pregnant. She won't hit you."

"She'll still slushy me."

"She'll slushy me too."

Suddenly Santana's voice cut the air, "Why the hell aren't you freaks frolicking and wailing yet?"

Quinn pushed Rachel forward and the brunette's eyes widened. When she wasn't immediately attacked, Rachel handed Santana the music. "We have a solo we'd like for you to sing."

Santana looked over it, "Me?"

"Yeah," Rachel nodded.

The Cheerio took a deep breath, "Okay."

_Josie's on a vacation far away_

_Come around and talk it over_

_There are so many things that I want to say_

_You know I like my girls a little bit older_

_I just wanna use your love tonight_

_I don't wanna lose your love tonight._

_I ain't go many friends left to talk to_

_No one's around when I'm in trouble_

_You know I'd do anything for you_

_Stay the night but keep it under cover_

_I just wanna use your love tonight_

_I don't wanna lose your love tonight._

Rachel wasn't sure the song had its intended effect because afterward, Santana just stood in the middle of the glee kids for a few seconds before going back to her seat and remaining silent for the rest of the practice.

When Mr. Shue dismissed them, Puck finally walked up to Santana and stood there for a minute before she stopped staring into space and acknowledged him. "You're still coming to my party tonight right?"

Santana frowned, "What party?"

"The one I invited you to last week," Puck raised and eyebrow, "You said you were coming."

"Yeah, sure whatever," Santana shrugged with a definite air of indifference.

When it was time for Puck's party, Santana put on some cute jeans and a tank top. Nothing fancy. She didn't really want to go. She had to pick up Brittany at the airport tomorrow, so the promised herself she wasn't going to stay long. She didn't want to be tired looking when Brittany saw her.

At the party, there were a lot of people milling around, through crowded doorways and around furniture. She wasn't feeling entirely social so she made her way to the backyard where the pool was. It wasn't huge or extravagant, but it was nice and best of all, there was no one anywhere near it.

The blue color of the lit up water reminded Santana of a certain blonde Cheerio's warm, pure eyes. So she walked to the edge, rolled up her jeans to her knees and put her feet in, standing on the first step into the pool.

"Are you okay?" a soft hand on her shoulder, caused Santana to whip her head around.

She was face to face with Quinn Fabray. The former head of the Cheerios was in a white maternity shirt and capris. Her hair was swept out of her eyes by the gentle wind blowing all around them.

"I'm fine," Santana huffed and turned back to the pool, hoping to regain the feeling she had pretending that she was looking into Brittany's eyes.

Quinn put her feet in the water next to Santana and sat down. "Why aren't you in the party?"

"I'm not feeling it right now," Santana sank down next to Quinn. "You?"

"I wasn't actually invited," Quinn let out a sad smile, "I just live here."

"Oh yeah," Santana nodded. She rested her arms on her knees and took a deep breath.

"You know, none of us blame you for missing Brittany," Quinn offered, "We just wish you wouldn't take it out on us."

"What do you mean? The slushies? I always do that," Santana tried to play it off.

Quinn shook her head, "No one has ever slushied Puck. Much less twice in one day. You're hurting. And I understand. I just can't wait for Brittany to get back. We all miss her."

"I am _not_ hurting," Santana looked away from Quinn, knowing that she was lying.

"Okay fine you're not," Quinn shrugged, "But Brittany made everyone happier just by being there. She's so sweet and fun. And the way she smiles, you know, like nothing is ever wrong in the world? You probably miss her the most, but we're all lacking a little sunshine because she's gone."

Santana smiled proudly at Quinn's description of her best friend. "Well, little miss sunshine will be back in Lima in a couple hours. Then I'll go back to one slushy a day."

"Good," Quinn patted Santana's shoulder, "I'm going to go back to studying upstairs. And please remember when you're deciding who your next slushy target is that I was once, and would like to be again…your friend."

For the first time in a while Santana smiled at Quinn, "Got it."

With a parting smile, Quinn walked back into the house leaving Santana alone with her thoughts.

She sat down at the edge of the pool and put her legs in. The water lapped against her calves as she stared into the night sky.

It scared her how much she missed Brittany. She wanted to prove to herself and everyone else that she could do without Brittany. It was a huge mistake that caused her to no call the blonde Cheerio for three days. She had no idea what time it was in the Netherlands, but she decided that it was time she gave in.

A sleepy "Hello," came over the line when Santana finally called.

"Hey," Santana's voice softened, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay San," Brittany's voice immediately became more cheery, "I'm glad you called."

"Really?" Santana asked.

"Of course," Brittany slightly chuckled, "I was hoping you'd call earlier."

"I should have," Santana laid back down with her feet still in the water, "Are you having fun?"

"Yes!" Brittany was starting to get excited, "Today we…"

Santana didn't hear the rest. Just the noise of Brittany talking was enough to relax her entire body. The tightness in the muscles in her shoulders evaporated and her breathing was slow and even. She did care how Brittany's trip was going, but when the blonde got home she'd get to see the pictures, because Brittany was camera happy when she was on vacation and she'd get to have Brittany explain each one in detail.

"San?" Brittany's voice lowered to a sleepily tone after her initial excitement passed.

"Yeah?" Santana asked.

"Are you still picking me up tomorrow?"

"Of course," she smiled and kicked one of her feet slowly through the water and watched the ripples it made.

Santana could hear Brittany yawn before saying, "I love you San."

Without looking around like she usually did, Santana answered, "I love you too, Brit. Go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight," Brittany mumbled.

"Goodnight," Santana echoed and hung up.

On Tuesday, Santana was no lees a terror than the day before. She slushied everyone in her path between the front door and her locker and made cheer practice hell for the other Cheerios. She wasn't as mean during glee practice, but still wore her classic stay-away-from-me-or-I'll-kill-you look.

So when she got home, Santana changed and laid on her bed until her mother called her down for dinner. After dinner, Santana did the dishes and went back to her room to do her homework. A knock on her door sounded. "C'min," she sighed.

Her mom appeared in the doorway with a motherly smile, "You're picking up Brittany tomorrow morning?"

Santana nodded.

"Be careful," Santana's mom told her, "And tell Brittany that the next time she comes over I'll make her those cookies she loves."

Santana smiled, knowing her mom loved Brittany like part of their family. She was sure her mom suspected something going on between the two the ranged beyond friendship, but her mom still welcomed her every time she came over, usually with her favorite cookies. "I will."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow after school then," Santana's mom came in and hugged her daughter, "I love you. Be safe."

"I love you too mom," Santana blushed although no one else was in the room.

"Call me when you get to school," her mom added before leaving her alone for the rest of the night.

Santana didn't get much sleep that night. Her alarm screeched at two thirty in the morning before she blindly got dressed and headed to the Toledo airport where Brittany was going to land.

After the hour-long drive, Santana got some ice cream from the vending machine by the entrance and sat down next to the baggage claim area. She watched the tired workers and jet lagged travelers mill around.

She kept her eyes on the arrivals. When the number of Brittany's flight changed form 'On Time' to 'Arrived' she stood up, getting excited. She tossed the rest of the ice cream in the trash and stood up, starting to pace the length of the baggage carousel.

It wasn't twenty minutes later that the passengers on Brittany's plane were trudging out of the gate one by one. Finally Santana saw Brittany walked out of the gate looking confused. For a brief moment Santana wondered how Brittany made it all the way to and from the Netherlands by herself. But all thoughts in her head ceased when Brittany saw her. The smile that Santana had missed appeared on the blonde's face. She walked over to Santana and hugged her.

"I'm glad you're back," Santana gently, but briefly kissed her.

Brittany beamed, "Me too."

"We're going to be super early," Santana stated, walking back to her car with one of Brittany's bags in one hand and her other hand intertwined with Brittany's.

"I know," Brittany smiled cheerfully.

"What do you want to do until class starts?"

The blonde shook her head, "What do you want to do?"

An hour later, Santana found herself sitting in the middle of the football field with a coffee in her hand. She looked at Brittany who was staring up into the cloudy sky.

"How was Holland?" Santana asked, running a finger the length of Brittany's forearm, just enjoying the physical contact.

"Fun," Brittany answered with a sweet smile.

"Did you take pictures?" the brunette asked finally trailing her finger over Brittany's wrist and to her palm.

"Of course."

Santana looked up into the blue eyes and asked quietly, "Miss me?"

Brittany nodded slowly, "Did you miss me?"

"Of course," Santana pulled her best friend into a long, meaningful hug.

That morning, when Santana walked in to the school, pinkies linked with Brittany, a football player handed her a slushy. She looked from it to Brittany who just stood there smiling. Santana handed the slushy to Brittany who took a sip of it before leading the way to their lockers. Everyone was thankful for the slushy reprieve, but Santana was thankful to have Brittany back by her side.

She scanned the hallway and the closest usual target was at her locker with her books in hand. Quinn looked up in time to see Santana looking at her with a slushy in hand. She mentally prepared herself for the cold sugary shower she was about to receive. But when a small smirk came from Santana and she looked away, Quinn knew that at Puck's party, she and Santana had rekindled a little part of their friendship.

When she looked up again, Brittany was smiling at her from her place at Santana's side. Her smile seemed to brighten the hallways so Quinn couldn't help, but smile back. She mouthed 'miss you' to Brittany and Brittany grinned a little wider because of it.

At the end of the day, the kids of McKinley High were a little less on edge than they had been the previous three days. Everyone was glad that Brittany was back either because Brittany was their friend or they'd been having nightmares about Santana hanging them by the flag pole from their underwear.

So the sun came out for the first time since Brittany left. Santana knew why it was finally nice outside. Brittany came back and brought her sunshine back with her.


End file.
